Patrick McReary
Patrick "Packie" McReary (1979 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es el mas joven de los hermanos McReary. Niko Bellic le conoce en la misión Luck of the Irish, en la que debe protegerle. Niko acaba saliendo con su hermana Kate McReary. A la larga, acabará siendo uno de los amigos con los que podremos quedar. El LCPD lo busca por atraco a mano armada y fue detenido por robo mayor, secuestro, robo de vehículos y posesión de cocaína. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Luck of the Irish 300px|thumb|Niko hablando con Packie. Patrick aparecerá por primera en la misión Luck of the Irish en donde los vemos hablar con Elizabeta. En eso llega Mallorie y presenta a Niko con los demás. Niko saluda a todos y hace un comentario sobre Manny que causa gracia a todos, sobre todo a Elizabeta. Hablando en serio, Elizabeta le pide a Niko que proteja a Packie en un intercambio que va a ser Bohan Sur, ya que Elizabeta no confía en las personas con las que se va a ser el trato. Niko y Packie salen del apartamento y Packie le comenta los detalles de la misión a Niko. Niko le pregunta que por que confía en el tan rápido, Packie le responde que no parece un mal tipo, y que siempre tiene suerte en sus corazonadas. Packie llega al lugar del trato y comienza a hablar con el traficante. Al poco rato, el traficante saca una MP5 y comienza a disparar contra Packie y su ayudante. Niko logra proteger a Packie incluso cuando estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con un traficante. Gracias a Niko, Packie logra salir con vida de ahí y se escapa junto con su amigo en su vehículo. Harboring a Grudge Después de acabar con las misiones de Elizabeta, Packie llamará a Niko para informarle que tiene trabajo y que necesita aun hombre capas para ayudarlo. 270px|thumb|Packie durante [[Harboring a Grudge.]] Niko va a la Casa de los McReary y ve a Packie hablando con Kate y su mamá, la señora Maureen McReary. Maurenn y Kate se van y Packie le pregunta a Niko que si había traído drogas, Niko le responde que no y Packie le dice que entonces tiene tareas pendientes y que si lo puede llevar a unos muelles al sur de Algonquin. Niko y Packie llegan a los muelles y escalan por la parte lateral para poder llegar una posición estratégica. Packie le dice a Niko que deberá bajar y tomar el camión cargado con medicamentos mientras el lo cubre desde ahí. Niko lo logra y huye junto con Packie hacia el almacén de Ray Boccino escapando de los tríada. Three Leaf Clover 280px|left|thumb|Patrick en el robo del banco. Más tarde, Packie no enviará un mensaje de texto en el que nos dirá que nos compremos ropa elegante y zapatos, ya que planea algo grande. Packie planea robar junto con su hermano Derrick y su amigo Michael la central del banco en el Barrio Chino. Niko se unirá y juntos irán a a atracar la sucursal del banco. Los 4 ladrones entran y someten a los civiles. Niko y Derrick van por el dinero, mientras que Packie y Michael cuidan a los rehenes. La cosa se complica, ya que después de una discusión entre Packie y su hermano, un civil, en un intento de héroe, le dispara a Michael con una pistola dejándolo muerto. Packie y los demás no tiene más remedio que dejarlo ahí he huir del banco abriéndose paso a tiros con el LCPD y el NOOSE por el Barrio Chino y el metro de Algonquin. Niko logra despistar a la policía y lleva a los dos hermanos a su casa con el dinero que lograron robar, pero con el peso de la muerte de Michael. Tunnel of Death thumb|270px|Packie planeando la emboscada con Niko. Tiempo después, Packie volverá a aparecer para ayudarnos a matar a un enemigo de Derrick. Packie quiere que Niko tome un camión y lo aparque justo en medio del Túnel de Booth para que obstruya el paso al convoy que lleva a Aiden O'Malley (el objetivo que hay que eliminar). Niko y Packie logran tomar el control del convoy acabando con los guardias y se llevan Aiden O'Malley hacia los acantilados de Leftwood donde Niko lo elimina mientras Packie se marcha. Undertaker 290px|left|thumb|Packie y Niko defendiendo a la Familia McReary. Tiempo más tarde, Packie nos llamará para decirnos sobre la muerte de su hermano (Francis o Derrick) y nos pedirá que vayamos al funeral, ya que la presencia de Niko ahí será importante, sobre todo para Kate. Todo el funeral marchaba bien, hasta que llegaron unos Albaneses que Gerry estaba molestando a arruinar el velorio. Niko y Packie comenzaron a defender a la Familia McReary hasta acabar con todos los Albaneses. Ya que todos los enemigos habían muerto, Packie le avisa a su familia que el camino esta despejado y que mejor entierren a su hermano de una ves por todas. Niko conducirá el Romero con el cuerpo de Francis/Derrick y tendrá que llevarlo al cementerio de Steinway (Derrick) o al de la Isla Colonial eludiendo a los últimos albaneses. I'll take her... thumb|270px|La llamada de Packie. Patrick volverá a parecer (aunque no físicamente) en la misión I'll take her.... Gerry, ya en prisión, quiere que Packie y Niko secuestren a Gracie Ancelotti, pero Gerry no puede dar más detalles, ya que lo están custodiando los guardias. Le pedirá a Niko que llame a Packie para más información. Niko llama a Packie y este le dice que tiene que contactar con Gracie a traves del auto que esta vendiendo por Internet. Niko va a un cibercafé y logra contactar con Gracie para posteriormente secuestrarla. Luego Packie llama a Niko y le dice que el padre de Gracie no cree que esta secuestrada y que piensa que solo esta en una fiesta o algo así. Niko tendrá que sacarle una foto a Gracie atada y amarrada de la boca para convencer a su papá y poder comenzar a cobrar por el secuestro. She's A Keeper 270px|left|thumb|Packie revisando a Gracie. Packie aparecerá en esta misión al final. Packie estará esperando en Northwood para poder recibir a Gracie para la parte final del secuestro. En esta misión podría haber dos cutscenes distintos. En el primero (cuando la misión se logra con éxito) se muestra a Packie feliz y a gusto con el tiempo que tardo Niko en traer a Gracie. Y en el segundo, se muestra a Packie preocupado ya que Gracie no hace ruido en el maletero, además, Niko tardo demasiado en traerla. Al abrir en maletero se ve a Gracie con el cuello roto. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend 270px|thumb|El intercambio. Packie volverá a aparecer, ahora con un papel mucho más protagónico que las misiones anteriores. Packie estará esperando en Northwood junto con Gracie a Niko para hacer el intercambio en la Isla de Carga. Niko y Packie llegan a la Isla de Carga y realizan el trato con toda normalidad, pero en eso llega Ray Bulgarin para reclamar la propiedad de los diamantes y ordenar que maten a Niko y a Patrick. Packie y Niko se cubren atrás de un auto y comienzan a abrirse paso a travez de los matones de Bulgarin para conseguir los diamantes. left|250px|thumb|¡No me iré sin los diamantes! Packie acorrala a la matón que tiene los diamantes con Niko y le dice que entregue los diamantes, y que a cambio de eso lo dejaran ir, el matón dice que no, ya que si se los da Bulgarin lo matara, a si que mejor que se jodan todos, nadie se queda con los diamantes. Niko y Packie acaban con el matón y con los demás hombres de Ray, para que luego Niko lleve a su casa a Packie quedándose sin nada. Out of Commission Aquí Packie nos llamará después de la misión, lamentado la muerte de su hermana Kate diciendo que ella no tenía la culpa de la vida que llevaban los Hermanos McReary, que ella era limpia y que no se merecía la muerte. Niko solo le responde que trato de impedir su muerte, pero que desafortunadamente no lo logro. Niko se despide de Packie y ya no se volverá a ver a este, a menos que se quede para salir. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 I luv LC Packie aparecerá aquí como unos de los cuatro hombres enmascarados que atracara el banco. Packie se pondrá en un plan de discusión con su hermano Derrick y esto dará la oportunidad para que un civil, en un intento de ser héroe, le dispara a Michael Keane y lo mate. Packie y Derrick matan al civil y van en ayuda de Michael pero ya es demasiado tarde, la bomba explota y otro ladrón va a la planta baja por el dinero. En eso, llega el LCPD y el NOOSE. Packie y los demás ladrones huyen disparando contra la policía del banco. Ladie's Night left|270px|thumb|Packie subiendo a su vehículo. Packie volverá aparecer cuando Luis y Tony persigan a un supuesto secuestrador que los llevara hasta Gracie. Packie se sube a su Comet y conduce hasta el escondite donde tiene a Gracie en Alderney. Luis sigue a Packie, y aunque casi lo pierde de vista, logra seguirlo hasta el escondite donde tiene a Gracie Ancelotti. Ladies Half Price Packie aparecerá de nuevo en el intercambio de Gracie por los diamantes. 270px|thumb|Packie bajando del Taxi en el aeropuerto. Packie comenzará a discutir con Luis en el cambio, pero Niko los calma y López ofrece la solución de que el va a dejar los diamantes en el suelo y que después de eso dejen ir a Gracie. Los términos se aceptan, y Luis hace lo debido y Packie deja ir a Gracie. Luis y Tony se van de los muelles, ya que había empezado un tiroteo. Después Al final de los créditos del juego, se ve a Packie llegando en un taxi al Aeropuerto Internacional Francis. Packie baja del taxi con una bolsa (donde supuestamente esta el dinero del robo al banco) y aborda un avión alejándose en el horizonte. Muchas personas creen que, tal vez, Packie se dirija hacía Los Santos, creyendo que podría aparecer en Grand Theft Auto V. Amistad 280px|thumb|Packie en la calle. Activas la "Amistad" con Packie McReary tras la misión Three Leaf Clover. A partir de ahí podrás quedar con Packie. Estas son las actividades que le gustan a Packie: *Jugar a los bolos. *Jugar a los dardos. *Jugar al billar. *Beber. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubes de striptease. Otras informaciones: *'Horas despierto': De 15.00 a 6.00 (15 horas). *'Habilidad especial': Se activa por encima del 75% y se pierde por debajo del 30%. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Bar de Donnie. Coche Bomba Llama a Packie y te dejará una bomba en un callejón cercano. Cuando la tengas, ponla en el coche que quieres volar y llama a Packie seleccionando la opción "Bomba". Curiosidades thumb|250px|El tráiler de Packie McReary *Recientemente se ha descubierto que Packie tiene una "caja" en su cráneo, donde se supone que se ubica el cerebro. *Puede ser asesinado en la misión Ladies Half Price de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony junto con Niko por Luis Fernando López, pero será muy dificil de hacerlo ya que tiene un nivel de vida muy alto. thumb|250px|La caja de Packie. *En los créditos finales de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, hay una escena que muestra a Packie llegando al Francis Intl. Airport en un taxi, y luego se lo ve entrando por una de las terminales del mismo. Lleva colgado de la espalda un bolsón idéntico al que utiliza en la misión Three Leaf Clover de GTA IV. Lógicamente, ello implica que se va de viaje, aunque no se sabe a donde. Esto indicaría (supuestamente) que Packie aparecería en otra entrega futura de la saga, y que dicha entrega transcurriría en una fecha posterior que la de GTA IV (2008). O puede que vaya a cumplir su sueño de conocer a Irlanda, tal como lo dice cuando esta ebrio. 250px|thumb|Imagen del archivo de la [[base de datos del LCPD.]] *Es el único de los hermanos McReary que dentro de GTA IV y sus expansiones no termina siendo asesinado o encarcelado. *En la mision Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend si te persigue la policia después del combate Packie lanzara cócteles molotov. *Cuando citas con el y lo llevas a beber el empezará a contar historias de su vida como su padre que era un loco desgraciado por que jodía a todos. Entre esas historias confiesa haber sido sexualmente abusado por su padre. Cuenta también lo duras que eran las peleas intrafamiliares para su madre y su hermana. *Cuando esta borracho canta una canción de Irlanda llamada Danny-Boy. *Su estación de radio favorita es Liberty Rock Radio, cuando la colocas puede que de aplausos (incluso en la misión Undertaker mientras llevas el cadáver de Francis/Derrick) y dice que le gustaría que en su funeral se escuche esa radio. *En una misión, su hermano Gerry dice que Packie se tatuó su nombre en el brazo para no ovidarlo, aunque puede que sea una broma. *Cuando vas conduciendo con Packie, ya sea en una misión o cuando sales con el, si chocas muy fuerte el dirá: Driving in Liberty fucking City, que en español sería Conduciendo en la jodida Liberty City. *Packie es muy parecido a Brian Meech, personaje aleatorio de GTA IV. *Si hemos salido previamente con él y se le vuelve a llamar, este dirá que no quiere "ya que la gente empezaría a pensar cosas". *A veces cuando quedamos con el, tendremos que recogerlo en el Centro Penitenciario Alderney, lo que indica que fue a visitar a su hermano Gerald McReary. *En un encuentro revela que le hubiera gustado nacer en Australia y que planea mudarse lo cual responde de manera positiva diciendo que es una buena idea y puede que Packie lo haya hecho ya que en los créditos se ve como se va de la ciudad. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV 250px|thumb|[[Artwork de Patrick.]] *First Date *Luck of the Irish *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover *A Long Way to Fall *Tunnel of Death *Undertaker *Ransom *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Out of Commission (Llamada telefónica después de la misión) Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Ladie's Night *Ladies Half Price *Departure Time de:Patrick McReary en:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Artículo destacado